


Practice makes Perfect

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boobjob, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After Jaune asks Pyrrha to help him impress Weiss one too many times, Pyrrha hatches a plan to show Jaune what he's been missing out on all this time, via a new... training initiative. And if Jaune should become hooked on her during it? Well, that's just a risk he's going to have to take. It's time to show him once and for all why they call her the Goddess of Victory.





	Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkkseid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkkseid/gifts).



> Idea by Darkkseid

 

* * *

 

 

“I was wondering if you’d go out on a date with me.”

Pyrrha’s heart soared. It was the end of their rooftop training and Jaune had sprung the words with no warning but for his nervous expression and one foot kicking awkwardly against the floor. To her, however, it was as if he was bent on one knee, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Jaune, I-”

“Not a real one,” he quickly said. “Just… I think I need help.”

And just like that, her world shattered.

 

* * *

 

“For practice!” Pyrrha groaned, face down in her pillow and slamming one fist into the mattress. “To practice for if Weiss ever agrees to go out with him. I can’t _believe_ he’d ask me to go on a fake date so he can be better at it for someone else.”

“I can,” Nora said, sat on her own bed nearby. “I mean, this _is_ our Jaune we’re talking about. Fearless though he may be, he’s not exactly captain smarty-pants.” Nora paused. “Tell me you said no.”

Pyrrha remained silent.

“Pyrrha, no. You didn’t…”

“What was I supposed to say!?”

“Uh. No?” Nora said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Or hey, maybe this. Jaune, _I_ fancy the pants off you and want you to go out with me for real. And stop asking Weiss out because it drives me insane.”

Pyrrha mumbled into her pillow. “I can’t say that…”

“Why not!?”

“Because he doesn’t like me that way.”

“Have you ever asked him?”

“No…”

“Then how can you be sure he doesn’t like you?”

“Because he likes Weiss.”

“Pyrrha. You can like more than one person. Or change your mind. Jaune likes Weiss now, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t go out with you if you asked him. But he’s not going to if you don’t,” she pointed out. “All you’re doing by staying silent is hurting yourself.”

“B-But what if he doesn’t return my feelings?”

“Then he says no and you’re back to square one. Except he understands he’s been hurting you and he stops talking about Weiss in front of you. That’s a win in itself. But if he says yes then you get to be happy. But if you don’t do anything, then you’ll not get a yes _or_ a no.” Nora leaned forward. “You _literally_ lose nothing by telling him the truth.”

“Except I make things awkward. I could split up the team…”

“Ugh. If you get heartbroken, then that’s already going to split the team. Look, how about you try and change his mind instead? Get him to ask _you_ out.”

Pyrrha’s head rose. “But he likes Weiss.”

“Yeah, but he’s going out on a _date_ with you.”

“A fake date.”

“So? Show him a good time. Make him realise he should go out with you more. You think him getting good at dating is going to help him with Weiss? She’s not going to let him _get_ to the dating stage. Next time he asks her out and gets rejected, you can suggest the two of you go out again.” Nora laughed. “Call it practice or something. Let him think it’s just casual, then wham – before he knows it, he’s hooked on you and can’t get enough!”

Pyrrha bit her lip but considered Nora’s point. That was probably a bad sign, but she was desperate. “Do you think that’ll work?”

“It’ll work a lot more than sulking into your pillow and tenderising the mattress. If you want something badly enough, you’ve got to be ready to fight for it. You were a championship fighter, weren’t you? Whatever happened to that?”

She had been. Was. But that was different.

Wasn’t it?

Should it be?

“Show him a little bit of what made you a champion,” Nora urged. “Fight for him. Get aggressive. It’s not like you’ll even be hurting anyone since Weiss would be your biggest cheerleader on this. But if you want to get Jaune, you’re going to need to fight for him!”

Pyrrha sat up. “You’re right.”

“I am?”

“Yes.” Her eyes blazed. “I need to go on this date and prove once and for all that Jaune should focus on me.”

“Er. Sounding a little _too_ aggressive there, Pyrrha.”

“And if I can’t tell him how I feel, I’ll _show_ him. Actions speak louder than words.”

“Um…”

“Thanks Nora. I need to prepare.”

Pyrrha slammed the door behind her.

Nora looked to Ren. “Did I just do a good thing, or did I sell our leader into an early grave?”

“Hm?” Ren looked over and shrugged. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was an amazing movie.”

“Mhm.” Pyrrha pretended she’d been watching the movie and instead focused on how warm her hand felt in his. How perfect it was. “Yeah. I had fun tonight.” Call it desperate, but she was fishing for a particular response.

“Me too.”

There it was. Confirmation. Pyrrha held his hand a little tighter. “You did really well, too. You were relaxed when talking to me and the conversation didn’t feel too awkward.”

“Was it really okay just talking about school, though?”

“I don’t see why not. You don’t have to get every little secret out on the first date. Right? You need to leave something to talk about for a second date.” Her research had suggested as much, and she’d done a _lot_ of research prior to this. “Besides, Weiss is a student of Beacon too. It’s something you have in common.”

“Good point. Do you think I’m ready to ask her out, then?”

And there was the moment of truth. The point of no return. Pyrrha had been building up to it for hours and had prepared long before this date, but the second he said it, her heart still skipped a beat. She was afraid.

_Why? I walked into a ring before thousands of people. I fought the strongest competitors. I was interviews for TV. I’ve done so many things bigger than this without fear. Is Nora right? Am I really giving up on Jaune because I’m afraid?_

No. No longer.

“I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Jaune’s face fell.

“Not on the date. That was perfect.” She smiled as his cheer returned. “But what will you do after the date? What if it goes well and Weiss wants to go further, and you don’t know how? You only get one chance to make a good first impression.”

“D-Do you mean a kiss?”

Pyrrha swallowed. “Among other things.”

Jaune seemed lost. Shocked.

Pyrrha felt just as lost, but she gripped his hand tightly and tugged him away from the Bullheads back to Beacon and towards a hotel. “Do you trust me, Jaune? Do you trust me to teach you how to do things?”

“O-Of course. I’d trust you with my life.”

Her heart soared. “Then trust me now. Let me train you in _more_ than just a date.”

Jaune looked up to the hotel and then back to her. It was obvious he thought he knew what she meant, but that he was dismissing it. Assuming he was wrong. Thinking how such could never happen to him and that he had to be getting the wrong end of things. She would prove him wrong there.

The Goddess of Victory would ride again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pyrrha looked at herself in the mirror.

Clad in only black lingerie and garters, she portrayed a tall and voluptuous image, albeit an anxious one. Her skin was smooth and full, her curves perfectly shown off and her breasts pushed up by the linger she’d chosen. Her hair hung loose behind her, falling in scarlet waves.

And yet she bit her lower lip.

She almost didn’t recognise herself. Not because she was dressed like this or thinking of doing what she’d planned for so long, but rather she didn’t recognise the nervous woman in the mirror.

“You’re the Invincible Girl,” she told herself. “You used to walk out onto the arena as thousands chanted your name. You fought the best and brightest. You trained, prepared and fought against all the odds. And you won.” Pyrrha looked at the nervous woman and felt a spike of anger. “What happened to you? What happened to me?”

Had she become so nervous of being able to break away from that life and make friends that she’d let it control her life? She’d been so confident in Mistral. So driven. You couldn’t rise to the top like she had without being an aggressive and confident person. Yet in Beacon, she was so demure, so frightened. So weak.

What happened?

“I didn’t think I could make friends, but I did. Jaune, Nora, Ren. Even Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake. If I’ve made so many friends, then why am I still nervous? What am I afraid of? I’ve proven I can make real friends.” Her smile grew. The fear in her eyes slipped away. “I’ve won. I beat the loneliness. And now… Now, I’m going to beat Weiss.”

The thought excited her.

Weiss wouldn’t even care. Ha, Weiss would get down on her knees and praise Pyrrha for stealing Jaune away. She’d provide the wedding dress, the venue and a horse of musicians and frog-march Jaune to the altar herself. Weiss wanted Pyrrha to get with Jaune. _She_ wanted Jaune with her.

The only one left to convince was Jaune.

Tonight, he was her opponent.

And Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, had never lost a duel.

Phrasing it as such helped. Her competitive instincts, long dormant since coming to Beacon, flared to life. Her eyes narrowed as she analysed herself in the mirror, adjusting every opening in her defence and priming for the attack.

Her armour was prepared. Satin, silk and sheer fabric. Not to protect her but to assault him. Her hair was clean, fragrant and smelt of violets, all the better to distract him. Her lips were painted, her eyes shadowed and her lashes full. She released and pursed her lips against the mirror, admiring how they glistened.

She was ready.

Jaune was not.

The thought brought a sultry smile to her lips.

When she marched to the door once more, the nervous and frail Pyrrha Nikos had been replaced with the confident fighter she was. Team JNPR had seen glimpses of it, both in her bouts and Jaune in her training with him, where all anxiety was thrown aside, and she moulded him to be the best he could be. Tonight, she would mould him further.

As she stepped through the door and into the main room, Jaune’s eyes caught hers. He was sat on the end of the bed, his black jacket removed and his white shirt stretching over his muscles as he stood. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

“Pyrrha,” he whispered breathily. “My God…”

“Goddess,” she corrected, entwining her fingers into his tie and pulling him towards her, so close that their foreheads met and that he could smell her skin. “The Goddess of Victory they used to call me.”

His eyes roved over her. He couldn’t stop himself. Rather than feel embarrassed at the thought of being so exposed before him, his attention excited her. Sent goose bumps racing down her flesh. Jaune was so honest, so open, that there was no mistaking his thoughts.

He liked what he saw. He wanted her.

Her. Not Weiss. Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune _wanted_ her.

And by the time this night was over, he would have her.

“You know what we’re doing here tonight, Jaune,” she whispered.

“I – I do… Gods…” He looked down, lost in her cleavage for a moment before his head snapped back up, eyes locking onto hers with the clear embarrassment of having been caught.

Her breasts were larger than Weiss’. He obviously liked that.

“Why are you looking away?” she asked. Taking his hands, she raised and placed them on her breasts, shivering at the rough feeling of his fingers through the sheer fabric. He tried to pull away, embarrassed, but she held onto his wrists and pushed herself into him.

After a second’s hesitation, he began to feel her. “God,” he whispered.

Not the most eloquent of people, her Jaune. She loved that about him. No games with him, no double standards or hidden meanings. What you saw was what you got, and Pyrrha had liked what she’d seen from day one.

Her thumbs rubbed over the back of his palms as he massaged her breasts, slowly at first, gently, but with increasing pressure as she didn’t protest. She encouraged him with a smile, and by pushing herself into him.

“Do you like them?”

“I… wow, I… I can’t believe I’m really touching a woman’s… um…”

“Call them whatever you like. I won’t be angry.”

“Y-Yeah.” He laughed, squeezed and then froze when she gasped. “Did… Was that good?”

“Hm.” She nodded, keen to let him sate himself and not rush him. “Touch my nipples,” she whispered. “Rub your thumbs on them.”

He did so without hesitation, brushing his thumbs over the small nubs that poked through the fabric. Her bra was almost completely see-through, hiding nothing, and his eyes were locked onto them as they hardened under his touch.

He couldn’t look away from her. Couldn’t take his eyes off her. There was no Weiss here, nor any other woman. Here and now, they were the only people in the world. Knowing that he wanted her so was alluring. Empowering. She felt more confident than she ever had before, more powerful. With him distracted, she traced a hand down his stomach, past his belt and onto the noticeable bulge in his pants.

Jaune gasped and went still.

“You’re touching me. It’s only fair I get to touch you.”

The shock aside, Jaune recovered quickly and nodded, rubbing her breasts and squeezing her nipples, all the while she let the palm of her hand press against him, feeling his hardness and knowing it was for, and because, of her. He was this hard because _she_ had made him this hard. What’s more, he was so big.

 _It’s like solid metal,_ she thought, amazed. While she had read and seen videos of them before, this was the first she had ever touched, and it was so much harder than she had ever imagined. _And it’s all for me~_

She wanted to see it. Wanted to see the _proof_ of his lust for her.

Pushing him back, Pyrrha forced Jaune to sit on the bed, and although she missed his warm hands on her, she knew it would be replaced with something better. “Sit,” she purred, stepping forward so that her long legs were between his, forcing them open.

Moving sensuously, she slipped one hand up to her left shoulder, rubbing over her flesh and pushing the strap off, letting it fall down her arm. His eyes tracked how her lingerie fell to the side. She caught it, holding it in place as she removed the other strap, slowly shifting her body from side to side. Her brasserie was only held up by her hand on the front now, ready to fall at a moment’s notice.

 _I should be embarrassed by this,_ Pyrrha thought idly, taking another step towards Jaune and leaning forward. _But I’m not. I feel free. Brave._

Powerful.

Her black lingerie fell.

Jaune gasped, rocking back as if he’d been struck.

Pyrrha brought one knee up onto the bed beside him and pushed up onto it, placing one hand on his shoulder and pushing him roughly down. He fell onto his back, arms splayed on either side of him and eyes wide as she crawled over him, standing on all fours with her knees on either side of his legs, her hands above his head and her bountiful breasts swinging before his eyes.

It was such a dominating position. Such a powerful one. Despite him being stronger and bigger than she, it was he who was pinned to bed, he who was at her mercy. Not just because she had overpowered him, but because she had a hold over him, had power granted through her body that he seemed powerless to resist.

“Touch them,” she said, desperate to push harder, to capitalise on the weakness he showed. One of her earliest lessons learned had been that when an opponent was on the back foot, you did not give them time to recover. “Touch them, Jaune. Play with them.” Her eyes became lidded. “Do it.”

His hands found them. Cupped them.

His lips followed a moment later.

Pyrrha hissed through her teeth as his warm mouth wrapped around one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple with feverish need, pushing his face into it like a baby. She dropped onto her elbows, pushing harder into him and placing her forehead down on the sheets above his head. Jaune was kissing her, was sucking on her, playing with her.

“S-So eager,” she giggled, gasping as he released one of her tits and took the other into his mouth, teasing her and sending sparks of electricity through her body. “Mmm. That’s it. They’re all yours, Jaune. All yours.”

And he was hers. Not Weiss’. Hers.

He wasn’t patient about it, wasn’t particularly skilled. Neither was she for all that she’d watched and read a little online to be better for him, but his lack of technique hardly mattered to her. Just the fact it was him, and that was so eager, was enough. It showed her just how badly he wanted her, just how desperately he needed her.

With just her breasts, she had cut through his defences and left him a wreck. The first blow was hers and Jaune reeled before it, fighting for control.

Pyrrha would not give him it. Pushing down suddenly, she fought past the desire to let him feast on her and crawled back down his body, sliding one leg purposefully over his crotch as she fell to her knees between his. Jaune began to sit up, laying one hand under him. “What are-”

She silenced him by taking hold of his belt with both hands and leaning forward, squashing her breasts against the bulge in his pants. Her intention could not be any clearer and Jaune began to breathe heavily, sitting there without a single defence as she unbuckled his belt and drew it hastily from his trousers, throwing it behind her.

There was no counter-attack as she pushed his buckle open. No defence as she slowly drew the zipper down and then his black pants with it. His boxers were a dark blue and so desperately straining under the force of him. She could see his balls already peeking from the legs. His penis was so hard that it stretched and caused it to ride up.

For the first time, Pyrrha hesitated.

So, this was his ultimate weapon? His secret technique.

It was formidable. Intimidating.

But she was Pyrrha Nikos. She was the Goddess of Victory. No foe had bested her, no man or woman had made her back down. Hooking her fingers into the elastic strap, Pyrrha slowly tugged Jaune’s boxers down, revealing him in all his glory.

And it _was_ glorious.

He’d been straining to escape and popped up like a spear the moment she had the silken boxers down. Straight and true, the craftmanship astounded her. There was not a kink or imperfection in him, not a single curve or bend. He was as straight as her own spear and twice as hard – easily ten inches long. And yet, as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around him, she realised that he was soft, too. Velvety soft with small blonde hairs that tickled her skin.

“Ah.” Jaune’s head fell back.

Only a touch and this was his reaction? Pyrrha’s eyes lit up. She felt powerful. Right now, she had Jaune in hand, in one hand, and he was hers to control. Experimentally, she squeezed him, earning a gasp. Smiling, she ran her hand down his length and felt his groan send vibrations through his body all the way down to the member in her hand.

She knew in no uncertain terms that this was _her_ fault. That this raw power came because she had brought it forth. There was no confusion. No doubt. No other person existed in this room and with but a few words, a flash of her breasts and the touch of her hand, she had brought Jaune to his knees.

He was helpless before her. Powerless in her hand.

He was defeated.

And yet, she would not accept his surrender here. Not even nearly.

Closing her eyes, Pyrrha leaned forward and licked him.

“Pyrrha,” Jaune hissed, throwing his head back. His hands tightened in the bedsheets, scrunching and drawing them up.

She was frozen.

Her name. He’d said her name. Said her name in such a guttural and needy way.

Shaking, Pyrrha knew that she had to hear it again. With the salty taste of him still on her tongue, she darted forward to press her lips against the underside of his cock. To kiss it and then drag her lips higher, riding up the length of him. Upon reaching the top, she pulled back, looked at the glistening trail of saliva she had left and knew that she wanted to take that plunge again.

Holding his dick up, she extended her tongue and licked at his head. There was a bitter taste there, different from his skin. A tiny pearl of translucent fluid dripped from the tip of him.

Her eyes watered.

This… This was for her.

Closing her eyes and leaning in, Pyrrha placed a soft and loving kiss on the head of his cock, sucking up his precum as she did.

“P-Pyrrha… Ah…”

“Hm.” Pyrrha looked up at him, into his lidded eyes. She licked her lips. “Delicious.”

He panted for breath. “I-Is this part of the… ah… training?”

Training?

Oh right, the training.

“Of course.” Leaning in, she licked him again, delighting in the little sounds he made and the way he twitched in her hand. “You need to learn some endurance.” Her hand jerked him again and he seemed to grow even wider, bulging against her fingers. “A good lover can keep going through thick and thin, just like a good huntsman.”

None of that was untrue; Pyrrha would never lie to Jaune. It was just that she was applying the truth with a little more flexibility than usual. Not that he seemed to mind. Jaune’s hands were behind him, propping up his body as he looked down on her with equal parts shock and desire.

Kneeling up a little taller, she decided to take things further. Her assault had to continue and a warrior who used the same technique over and over was one doomed to lose. People adapted. She would not give her opponent the time to.

With her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, Pyrrha leaned forward and took her breasts in hand, pushing them up and around his hard shaft, squashing it between them. What she’d read online made it sound harder than it was, but Jaune was so big and straight that he fit there easily, poking up from between her breasts to a good few inches above it, his head rubbing against her breastbone.

She tested him by rubbing her breasts up on either side of his shaft and squeezing it between them. He shivered under her, his hips bucking a little as he tried to rub his cock against her without her realising it. He thought he was being subtle.

How adorable.

Slowly, Pyrrha began to push forward, using her hands to rub him with both of her tits while pushing her body up and forward with her knees, dragging her body over his shaft. She moved so far that the head dipped down into her cleavage, disappearing for a moment, and then she would drag herself back down, causing it to peek up and reach all the way to her chin, even as her breasts pushed down into his balls.

He seemed paralysed by the sensation, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open as he panted heavily. What was more, his shaft would twitch and shiver against her, trapped in her bosom and engulfed in warmth.

She repeated the motion a few times, finding an easy rhythm that was both comfortable for her and pleasant for him. She tried squeezing his cock harder, softer, rubbing her breasts up and down and even shaking her head to the side so that several strands of crimson hair would brush against him.

He liked that.

When she pushed down after a minute or two and his cock pushed up before her, Pyrrha’s eyes sparkled. He wasn’t prepared; his eyes closed. How many times had she told him he couldn’t defend himself from an attack he couldn’t see? It was time to reiterate that message.

Opening her mouth, Pyrrha squeezed him between her breasts and placed her lips over the head of him. She heard him gasp. _Felt_ him gasp. As she closed her mouth around him and engulfed him in the hot, wet, confines of her mouth, Jaune choked on the very air he breathed.

“P-Pyrrha. A-Ah. Oh shit, I… ah…”

His hips pushed up, pushing her back a little as he forced his shaft deeper into her mouth and one hand settled on the back of her head, holding her still.

And then he was cumming, blasting his essence straight into her mouth in short, jerky motions.

She hadn’t been prepared for it and he hadn’t given a warning. It filled her mouth quickly, erupting out from his twitching cock and coating her tongue, some even spilling past her lips and onto her breasts, which had been pushed up against her chin by his thrusting.

He’d come already. Pyrrha thought she ought to be frustrated.

But she wasn’t.

Jaune had come. Come for her. He’d come under her, because of her, and his seed was filling her mouth. Without thinking, she swallowed, making him groan all the louder. The taste was… different. There was no other way to describe it. Not nasty or nice, but something undeniably him. She liked it. Swallowed it. Sucked a little more and then licked at his still semi-hard member.

 _Mine,_ she thought, leaning down to take all of him inside, all ten inches. _This was for me. He came for me. It’s all mine._

Weiss had never made Jaune cum before.

Well, she hadn’t tried for obvious reason, but still, it counted. This was _her_ victory.

“Shit, Pyrrha, I’m so sorry.” Jaune groaned and tried to sit up. He was so obviously distressed about having come so soon, or maybe just without warning. “I didn’t… I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t control myself.”

Because of her.

All because of her.

Pyrrha hummed contentedly around him, sending vibrations through her tongue down his shaft and to his balls. He hardened and twitched inside of her, still somehow ready for more. Her research had told her men would be all but useless after going one time, but Jaune had proven better than that, as she’d known he would.

This was her Jaune after all. Sometimes, it felt like she was the only one capable of seeing his true worth.

Swallowing the last of him, Pyrrha took him from her mouth and held him in one hand, ducking down to clean him from the base of his shaft to the tip, sucking off the last evidence of his climax. There was a little atop her breasts too, and she used him to pick those pieces up, spooning his cum off her with his own dick, then licking it clean again.

“Pyrrha…”

She froze. She’d forgotten he was watching.

“We need to work on your stamina,” she said, falling into her teaching persona. It was one they were both used to, one where the roles were known, where she was the teacher and he the humble student. “If you come so early, you’ll not be able to draw out the pleasure for both parties.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise, Jaune.” Lovingly, she kissed the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. “That’s what we’re here for, to identify and work on your weaknesses.” Rising up, Pyrrha crawled over his body once more, pinning him to the mattress. “And I think I know just what to work on next.”

Her pulse skyrocketed as she knelt atop him. His eyes were on her – only her – and they were filled with so much awe and naked desire that she couldn’t hope to miss it. Being the centre of his attention filled her with so much pride, but also excitement. She wanted his eyes to always be on her.

And she knew how to achieve that.

Reaching down, Pyrrha peeled her black lingerie to the side, revealing her sex to him. She pushed up on her knees to give him an unobstructed view of her pink folds, her glistening flesh and the neatly trimmed patch of red hair above.

“I want you to go down on me, Jaune. Learn how to please a woman.”

There was no hesitation from him. He trusted her implicitly, completely, and maybe – just maybe – he was too far gone to care either way. His hands came up behind her legs and latched onto her thighs, drawing her body up towards his head. Her thighs settled down beside his cheeks, her crotch directly atop his face. His nose brushed against her clit.

He could smell her arousal, no doubt. Taste it. Pyrrha, meanwhile, was left to stare down on him, watching through her lashes as his eyes closed and he leaned in. Something incredibly soft and wet pushed up against her.

Pyrrha’s control left her. She’d been supporting herself a little on her knees, but the first touch of his tongue stole that away and she fell with a gasp, pushing all her weight down onto his face. Jaune adjusted easily for it, never once complaining as he prodded and tested her defences, measured her reactions, her responses, and then drove home his advantages.

Just like she’d taught him.

“Mm. Yes. Ah.” Pyrrha let him know what worked. Why not? If all went well, he’d be practicing this on her for the rest of their lives. Just as she did in combat training, she told him the best ways to get past her guard. “I like that. Slower. There.” Her body trembled. Having nothing to do with her hands, she grabbed her tits and rolled them against her chest. Playing with herself before had never yielded much joy but here with Jaune, her breasts felt hyper-sensitive. “Hmm. K-Keep going. That’s it! Keep licking me. Don’t stop.”

He made no move to, but even that wasn’t enough for her and she brought one hand down, gripped his hair and then began to grind her pussy against him. More than his tongue and lips, his nose brushing against the bundle of nerves above her entrance had her quivering and gasping his name.

Jaune was eating her out.

He was pinned beneath her, helpless to escape and yet with no desire to.

Looking back over her shoulder, Pyrrha reached for his hard cock and took it in hand, delighting in the sensation of him gasping directly into her sex. “Do you want to cum again, Jaune?” she asked, stroking him softly. “I’ll let you if you make me cum first.” She rubbed him harder, squeezed him and then jerked him quickly. Every movement yielded a different reaction whispered into her body.

The level of control she had was incredible. A tug here had him dig deep inside her. A squeeze made his lips vibrate against her lower ones and stroking him quickly had him bucking up into her hand, desperate for the touch of her fingers.

He was hers to control, hers to move as she wished.

Looking down on him, Pyrrha rolled her hips to rub her wet cunt into his mouth. “Hm. If you make me cum, Jaune, then we can train on the next step.” She looked back and stroked his cock lightly, trailing her fingers over his quivering head. “And you can put _this_ inside me.”

That galvanised him and Pyrrha gasped, her stomach clenching as sudden warmth flooded her below, Jaune’s tongue pushing deeper into her and licking at her hot entrance, lapping at her arousal. His hands tightened on her hips to draw her down into him and he opened his eyes, locking them onto hers.

That, more than any clumsy technique, pushed her over the edge. He was looking at her, only her, while she was sat on his face being eaten out. While he was thrusting his hips up into her fingers, trying to fuck the palm of her hand. He was so desperate for her; he wanted her so badly.

Pyrrha’s mouth opened but she missed her breath. It felt like her lungs had lost all air.

“Ah!” she gasped, suddenly leaning forward, holding his head between her legs. “A-Ahhh… That’s it,” she wheezed. “That’s it, that’s it, that’s it. Mmmm.” Her hips rolled forward, and her stomach clenched, driving the air out of her in one ragged gasp as she came. “Ahhh! Ah!”

It was not the first time she’d come. Her fingers and experimentation had brought her to it before, more than once while she thought of Jaune, but here and now, with him under her, it was the most powerful sensation she had ever felt.

More real than winning a tournament. More glorious than hoisting the trophy.

And Jaune continued to lap at her, licking up all her arousal and swallowing what she gave just as she had for him. Pyrrha moaned his name and looked up toward the ceiling, rolling and squeezing her breasts, pinching her own nipples.

“Jaune~”

He rose under her. Pyrrha’s legs were jelly, so he was able to roll her off him easily and she fell on her back over his legs, his cock standing up beside her face. Lazily, she kissed it, looking past it to him as he gazed down on her naked body covered with sweat. His eyes roved down to between her legs, and she opened them instinctively, wanting his gaze on her.

“You… You said I could go further,” he whispered.

Without a word, Pyrrha reached down and used two fingers to spread her lips wide.

Jaune was on top of her a second later. He was so eager and desperate, so clumsy as he tried to find a comfortable position between her legs, placing one elbow down beside her head and using his other hand to try and push himself against her entrance.

Pyrrha reached down and took him in hand, smiling as he hissed through his teeth and pushed his forward down against her neck, panting into her cleavage. Again, she’d brought him to this with but a touch, and although he now lay over her, there was no confusion as to who was in control here. She stroked him gently, tugging until he was lined up directly with her, his tip teasing open her wet folds.

He didn’t need to be told what to do. Pushing in slowly, Jaune stretched her wide open, leaning further into her and whispering her name as her heat engulfed him.

Her head fell back onto the sheets as he pushed into her, speared past her defences – not that she hadn’t invited him to do so. Her breathing became a little harsh as she adapted to his girth. It was not nearly as painful as she’d been led to believe, perhaps because she was so wet, or just because, as a huntress, her definition of pain was so different to the average person.

Whatever the case, the faint stinging was almost immediately overwhelmed by the sheer joy of having him inside her, of claiming his first time just as she claimed his. Pyrrha’s hands wrapped around his neck, drawing his head into her breasts even as he slowly worked all ten inches of himself inside her, piercing through her hymen in one motion, a pain she barely even recognised.

Her tears were of pure happiness instead.

She felt so full, so perfectly full, as if she’d been a starving woman for all the years of her life and had now at last tasted real food. His cock fit snugly inside her and she could feel every twitch from him, every shiver. They were connected at such a deep level that she felt that she could sense his emotions.

Which wasn’t hard, given how he kissed and licked at her breasts once more. No one could have mistaken his intent, now as he pushed in a little deeper, pressing his balls up against her and hilting himself fully inside her body.

“God,” he whispered. “You’re so tight.”

“Ah.” Her breath caught. “You keep saying God. That’s not right.”

Jaune paused, though only for a second. “Goddess. You’re a Goddess.”

“Mmmhm.” Pyrrha rolled her hips, more to move them before they became sore than anything else, but the moment she did, a thrill of pleasure raced through her. She ground her pelvis into him, liking the sensation and deciding she wouldn’t stop. “I’m ready,” she whispered. “M-Make love to me, Jaune. Do it.”

It didn’t cross his mind that `training` might not mean love. If he noticed the lapse in her act, he didn’t mention it.

He began to thrust into her.

It was an awkward beginning. The very first movement had Jaune gasping and going still, sensory overload leaving him lost and unable to move further. He gritted his teeth and tried again, pulling back several inches before he lost control and slammed into her again. It was as if he were fighting a war with himself and losing. Unable to fully draw out and fuck her like he knew he ought to.

Rather than help him, Pyrrha watch with rapt attention.

This was a war fought for her. A war between his desire to please her and his desire to just give in and _take_ her.

Frankly, she won whatever he chose.

“Do whatever you want,” she said, holding onto him. “This is – ah – This is training. Practice. Do what feels good.”

Jaune fell atop her with a groan. His chest pressed against hers and his heart beat harshly against his skin. His hips jerked back and forth in short, shallow thrusts and his hands reached up her body, gripping her shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep her in place.

Pyrrha had no move to escape. It wasn’t sex as she’d read or watched it in her research – and she’d watched a _lot_ of porn in preparation for this moment. That was thrown out the window now. This was nothing like it and she couldn’t care less. Even if it wasn’t technically perfect, it was still perfect to her. If there was a pleasure beyond this, she didn’t know how it could exist.

Her hands fisted in his hair. Her toes curled and dug into the bedsheets and her back arched up, pressing her body into his as he drove up and into her, finally finding it in himself to draw out further, finally realising that she was going nowhere, and that he didn’t have to fuck her wildly. He could take his time.

His lips traversed from her breasts to her neck, latching onto the juncture between her collarbone and her neck and tasting her sweat. Her pulse raced against his mouth and she wondered if he could feel it, before his lips found her chin, her cheek and finally her lips, and then she was wondering nothing at all. Just forcing her tongue into his mouth and beginning a new battle, a new conquest.

The Goddess of Victory was not easily defeated. She fought him back, pushed into his mouth and then claimed her spoils, exploring her defeated foe and pinned him down, writhing against him as he thrust into her down below, filling her in a way she had never been before.

The little sounds they made filled the room. The sloppy noise of their kiss, the slapping of their flesh, the squeak of the bed springs and the constant “Unf” and Hm” of their brief gasps of breath and grunts between feverish kisses.

It was wild and messy, reckless and unskilled. They were both virgins. Or had been. In fighting terms, it was a huntsman and a huntress losing their weapons and wrestling on the floor. It was messy, rough and rushed.

It was him lost in her passion.

It was her domination. Her victory. Her defeat, too, but such a glorious defeat it was.

He thrust up into her, a long and deep lance that rocked and pushed her body up the bed. Jaune’s hands caught her hips and he growled, _dragging_ her back down the bed again as if she’d tried to escape and he was punishing her. Pyrrha shrieked happily, moaning his name as he both slammed into her and dragged her down harder, somehow managing to get just that little bit deeper. Her hands fell from his hair to his back, nails digging in as she cut lines through his aura and into his flesh, marking him. He’d see those in the shower tomorrow, as would any man in the changing rooms with him. Everyone would know she had marked her territory.

Jaune twitched inside her. His cock, already so wide, bulged even further, stretching her and causing her to arch her back and scream his name, even as his lips latched onto her throat, licking and kissing at it.

“I’m going to cum,” he whispered. “Oh shit, Pyrrha, Goddess, I’m going to cum.”

He tried to pull out.

Jaune, ever the gentleman and without a condom to his name, was going to spare her the risk.

Not on her watch.

Her legs latched around him instantly, heels locking above his buttocks as she dragged him in with her powerful thighs, slamming his cock back into her pussy. Her hands latched above his head again, keeping him in place.

“Pyrrha, I’m-”

“Inside!” she gasped. “Do it inside! Cum inside me!”

“But we-”

“No!” Her hands and legs tightened around him, refusing to give him any escape, any retreat. She clenched her muscles and squeezed down on his length inside her, rolling her hips at the same time. “Give it to me, Jaune. Do it. Finish this!”

“Ah!” He surrendered, as he always would, to the Goddess of Victory. “Pyrrha, it’s coming!”

Pyrrha’s eyes locked onto his. She smiled. “I know.”

It came in a rush, a torrent. She felt it sweep into her like hot lava, filling her and warming her body from the inside out. No small splash or unsatisfying discharge but an explosion of love, lust and passion inside of her.

The final proof, if she needed any, that Nora had been right.

That Jaune could, and would, love her if she gave him the chance.

“Ahhhh!” he moaned, convulsing atop her, digging his feet into the mattress, and his cock into her. “Ah, Pyrrha. Oh God. Oh Goddess, ahh!”

“That’s it,” she whispered, stroking his hair and his back as he shot his load deep inside of her. Claimed her. Ruined her. “That’s it. Show me it all, Jaune. Give it all to me.” She kissed his forehead, then let her head fall back, luxuriating in the love that was dripping out of her body. “All mine.”

He was hers.

He’d simply yet to realise it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another training session on the roof came to an end. Sweaty, tired and satisfied from their combat, Pyrrha collected her weapons and waited patiently as Jaune built up the courage to say something. He shuffled awkwardly and kicked his feet against the floor.

Pyrrha hid her smile, waiting for him to crack.

“H-Hey, Pyrrha….?”

“Hm?”

“Can we… Can we do a little more practice?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, hiding her smile. “I thought we just did.”

Jaune swallowed. “The _other_ kind…”

“Oh.” Smiling confidently back at him, and pretending she wasn’t aware he’d yet to try asking Weiss out at all, Pyrrha dropped to one knee in front of him and reached for his pants. His hands beat her there, already unbuckling it.

His cock popped out before her, hard and eager. Eager for her. She took it without hesitation, delighting in both his strained gasp and how familiar it felt in her hand.

“We can train whenever you want,” she whispered. “After all, practice makes perfect.”


End file.
